vgchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Raul Menendez
|image = File:Raul_Video_BOII.png |aliases = Odysseus Messiah for the 99% |relatives = Jose Luiz Menendez (father) Josefina Menendez (sister) |nationality = Nicaraguan (1963-1986) Stateless (1986-2026) |affiliation = Cordis Die Menendez Cartel |birth = September 5th, 1963 Managua, Nicaragua |death = September 25th, 2026 (aged 63) Managua, Nicaragua |causeDeath = Self-immolation }}See also: Raul Menendez Raul Menendez (Spanish: Raúl Menéndez), also known as Odysseus, was a political activist and the leader of the anarchist terrorist organization Cordis Die. In his early life, he was a Nicaraguan crime lord who led the Menendez Cartel during the 1980s. He was presumed killed in action following a raid on his compound by a combined United States and Panamanian force on September 25th, 1986. In reality, he was given refuge by Panama's dictator Manuel Noriega. He would use this refuge to begin to establish the group who would become Cordis Die in the late 2010s. On June 19th 2025, Menendez was captured in Haiti following the Battle of Los Angeles instigated by Cordis Die. Menendez escaped from captivity exactly a year later. Menendez would be found dead in his home town of Managua, Nicaragua on September 25th 2026. Menendez is apparently extremely charismatic and influential to a number of people. He is nicknamed "The Messiah of the 99%" and has a subscriber count on his Cordis Die YouTube channel in the millions and views in the hundreds of millions. Media sources have claimed Menendez to be "...the most dangerous terrorist since Osama bin Laden." Biography Early Life Raul Menendez was born in Nicaragua on September 5, 1963. Menendez spent the first part of his childhood during his country's tumultuous years in the Nicaraguan Revolution. After the 1972 earthquake of Nicaragua, Raul's family lost most of all they had, including their home. Menendez had a sister, Josefina. According to accounts, she was horribly disfigured and crippled from a fire in a warehouse herself and Raul were seeking shelter in 1973. Furthermore, she was apparently killed during the failed capture of Menendez in 1986. Menendez Cartel When Menendez entered into his teenage years both he and his father, Jose Luiz Menendez, started over by selling drugs for easy money. As time passed they became rich and powerful 'legends of Managua'. Their height of power was so great that the Menendez Cartel had an almost god-like status in the criminal underworld. This was of great concern to the United States to the extent that the CIA was sent in to eliminate Jose Luiz in a U.S. sanctioned assassination on May 21st, 1982. Raul would take over as the cartel's leader. Over the next few years, the cartel began being involved in arms smuggling to anti-capitalist rebel groups in Africa and the Americas. After the attempt on Menendez's life, the cartel essentially diappeared from their normal operations, leaving a power vacuum. Elements of the cartel would be later incorporated within Cordis Die, at least initially. Raid at Wasa King This attracted the CIA's attention again, whom authorised a raid on Menendez's mansion at Wasa King, Nicaragua. This mission was in conjunction with Panamanian Defence Forces, led by Manuel Noriega. The mission was a success, though resulted in the destruction of the mansion, and the presumed death of Menendez. Declassified CIA files would claim that Menendez made a deal with Noriega for refuge in Panama. During the U.S. Invasion of Panama, there was apparently an attempt to capture Menendez, but this wasn't successful either. Cordis Die During the course of the next thirty years Menendez hides in the shadows, working to gather the men and resources needed to begin his world revolution. To generate funds for his private army, Menendez used the wealth he made in drug trafficking and weapons smuggling, and invested heavily in various weapons technology, including Tacitus Corporation. On June 22, 2014, Menendez began his campaign by creating Cordis Die; a social networking group drawing in billions of followers to his cause of ending the "corrupt capitalist 1% nations", using the alias Odysseus. With his followers unaware that their leader was an arms smuggler and a narco-terrorist, Menendez recruits armed insurgent groups to his cause. He also establishes his main base of operation on the Yemeni island of Socotra Island . By 2025, Cordis Die has just over two billion followers who see Menendez as their savior and idol, YouTube, Twitter and various other sites have very large subscriber counts. Cyber Attack on the Chinese Stock Market As part of Menendez's plan to wipe out both America and China, Cordis Die hack the Chinese Stock Market and send it into depression. The blame however is pinned on the United States Government. After this incident Menendez's page is shut down by the U.S. Government. Two days later, FBI Director Christopher A. Wray is burned to death in his apartment by Cordis Die members. Capture and Cyberattack Menedez was captured by U.S. Joint Special Operations Command in conjunction with Navy SEALs and the Yemeni National Army in June 18th, 2025. CIA intelligence claimed that Menendez was to launch a cyber-attack on the United States and China at the same time on June 19th. It was claimed that this attack would cause a spillover in hostilities between the two superpowers, threatening war. Ground fighting ensured between J-SOC and Codis Die forces, before Menendez was located on a VTOL before it had a chance to escape. After being taken prisoner, Raul is taken to the U.S.S. Obama where he is interrogated by the U.S. Navy on the U.S.S. Barack Obama. However, an attack from Cordis Die allows him to escape, not before uploading the virus causing the planned cyberattack & assume control of the U.S. military drone fleet. Menendez then makes his escape by means of a jet, but the Obama is saved with assistance from China. Final Stand As the Battle of Los Angeles was taking place, Menendez will take refuge in his hidden base in Haiti to control the drones. The US government, with support from the Chinese government, launched an attack on the base. Just before they reach him however, Menendez kills a Marine and puts on his uniform and kit. Menendez then broadcasts a message to the world and shows the self-destruction of the U.S. drone fleet, announcing his intent to leave the U.S. military vulnerable so the two billion followers of Cordis Die can rise up and attack the government. However as Menendez tries to make his escape, he is caputred by J-SOC. Escape and Death On June 19th, 2026, exactly one year after his caputre in Haiti, Menendez escaped from USP Terre Haute, Indiana, where he had been held awaiting execution, prompting a international emergency. Three months later, on September 26th, Menendez's body was discovered in a graveyard in Managua, Nicaragua. Menendez had burned himself to death sometime over the night before, curiously over the grave of his sister, Josefina. Legacy The circumstances surrounding Menendez's death spurned many questions regarding his ulterior motives, particularly with Cordis Die. Some of his supporters began to believe Cordis Die was nothing more that an eleborate scheme for one man's revenge on a nation for killing his sister. Infighting and schism eventually lead to the dissolution of Cordis Die within a few years of Menedez's death. Menendez's actions during the events of 2025 led directly to the creation of the Directed Energy Air Defense Systems, effectively rendering air superiority useless, forcing military strength to be focused on ground troops and land-based combat. This further resulted in the creations of the Winslow Accord and Common Defense Pact following the end of the Second Cold War. His death also resulted in his shell company, Tacitus Corporation, being dissolved, with most of its shares bought by Coalescence Corporation. Many in Cordis Die were confused over the nature of his death, with the more militant members of the faction, saw it as cowardly rather than dying as a martyr. It is implied that the promised reprisals never occurred due to controversy and infighting among Cordis Die members, eventually causing the movement to eventually burn out. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Category:Call of Duty Category:Second Cold War Category:Cordis Die Category:Menendez Cartel Category:Raul Menendez Category:Winslow Accords Category:Common Defence Pact Category:Third Cold War Category:Central America Category:1980s Category:2020s